


Sandor Come Home

by ThegirlofFanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Hate, Love, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Romance, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThegirlofFanfics/pseuds/ThegirlofFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is a young English women living in the era of WW2. Sandor has finally come home but plans on going out to war. Arya and Gendry have a strained relationship causing friction between her and Sansa. Joffrey seemed okay for Sansa at the beginning but things seem to change. All Sansa wants is for Sandor to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can it be him?

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying so hard not to skip to the good parts. I hope you feel as tense as I do reading/writing this. Ahhh

“Bye Mother.” Sansa called from the door.

Catelyn came tumbling out of the bathroom. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was dripping from her feet.

“You didn’t need to get out the bath mother.” Sansa exasperated.

“Where are you going?” Catelyn asked.

“Just down the town to get the groceries.” Sansa answered.

“Fine but don’t be too long.”

Sansa opened the door and was greeted by a wave of cold air. She knew people would be turning up early for the grocery so Sansa decided to take a short cut. The short cut was an old alley way and not many people went down there. As soon as she entered the air seemed to get colder and her hair stood on end. Faces appeared out of the shadows but Sansa kept her face down. She clutched her bag close to her and carried on walking, speeding up just a bit. Just about as she was about to turn something or someone grabbed her bag and tugged on it. Hard. Her feet caught on the rocky pathway. She stumbled and almost fell. The tugging got stronger and she looked up to see a man with yellowing teeth and grubby face, pulling her bag. Sansa did the only thing she thought was necessary. Her leg flew up and hit the man right between the legs. However, this had only angered the man.

“Get the little bastard.” He growled at his group behind him.

Sansa began to run her feet tripping over stones and gravel. The men chased after her shouting. Sansa had no idea where to run to but all she knew was not to stop running. She turned a corner and saw the gates to the park. With an almighty push she ran through into the park. It was deadly quiet and not even the dog walkers were up yet. Sansa turned hoping the men had stopped chasing her but she was out of luck. They had caught up with her and she knew she was in for it. The small tabled area at the top seemed like the only way of escape. She ran up the set of stone steps and headed towards the back exit. But Sansa was stuck. A new fence had been built meaning there was no way of escape. She could hear the footsteps pounding up the steps. She was dead and she knew it. There was no point in trying it would only make her suffer more. The men advanced towards her.

“Want to hand us the bag now little girl?” the leader laughed.

Sansa began to whimper, she knew it made her look weak but she didn’t care. Just about as she was going to put the bag down and loud yelp came from the back followed by a crunching noise.

“What on…” the leader said.

A man came hurtling at them all fists raised.

“Get out of here Sansa.” He shouted pointing to a small gap in the in the flower bed.

Sansa wanted to know who it was so she didn’t move.

“GO!” the man shouted more vigorously than before.

Sansa’s mind raced. _It can’t be. He left and wasn’t coming back._ But she had no time to wonder. She flung herself through the gap and carried on running. Just before she was out of view, Sansa turned. She wanted so badly to go back and help but she knew she couldn’t. So she kept on running. Her hair had come out of its bun and her cheeks were bright red. Her body pushed her forward and she didn’t stop running until she got to her mother’s house. Before she got in Sansa put her bun back in place and powdered her cheeks so she looked less red. However, her breathing was a mess but there was nothing she could do about that.

“Darling where’s the groceries?” her mother said as Sansa entered.

_Oh lord the one thing, one thing._

“Oh gosh. I’m so sorry. I was speaking with Arya and I totally forgot about it. I’ll go get it now. Sorry mother.”

“Sansa you’re 27 now. You can’t be so forgetful.”

Sansa blushed and headed outside. This was also a good chance to see whether or not she was hallucinating about her saviour.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you ship SanSan because then you are pointlessly reading this. Unless you want to.

Sansa grabbed the groceries quickly and headed down to the park. She hoped that he was still there. She began to ask around. 

“Have you seen a man, tall, broad?” 

They all shook their heads. Sansa was beginning to lose hope until she someone in the distance. She picked up the pace. She called out to him. The figure turned and she took a sigh of relief.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been looking for you. Sandor Clegane.” Sansa sighed.

“Sansa Stark so great to see you again.”

“It’s umm Sansa Baratheon actually.” 

Sandor grimaced.

“Oh dear little bird.” 

“Hey I know you don’t like him but can at least be happy for me.” Sansa pleaded.

“Fine.” Sandor growled.

They both took a seat on the edge of the small wall. 

“So why are you home,” Sansa asked, “I thought that you were staying in Millbury.”

“Well I didn’t go to Millbury.” Sandor said slowly.

“What!?” Sansa gasped.

“I. I know you’re going to kill me. I went with my father to see how it would work out for us. I trusted him. I thought that maybe if I kept my anger inside then we all get along well.”

“Was Gregor there?” Sansa asked pitifully.

“Yes, yes he was. I knew things would be rough but…but he has gotten worse.”

Sansa stared at Sandor for a long time.

“He cut you.” She said shocked.

“No?” 

“Really. Sandor Clegane I have known you all of my life and now all of your scars. I think I know if you have been cut.”  
Sandor hung his head.

“Why Sandor? You knew your father was no good.”

Sandor didn’t reply. It took some time for anyone to say anything but eventually Sansa spoke.

“At least your home now.”

“I can’t stay though.”

“Why? It’s safe here isn’t it.” Sansa asked.

“For now. But my father will find me. I won’t let anyone be hurt by him. I do have a plan though. I am going to do something amazing. 

“What, tell me, tell me?” Sansa pleaded.

“Think what is coming soon. Here.” 

Sansa covered her mouth with her hands.

“You’re going to become a footballer.”

“No silly. I am not going to become a footballer.” Sandor laughed

“Why ever not. I’m sure the ladies would adore you.” 

Sandor scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“What then?” Sansa asked sounding slightly annoyed.

“Think. What is coming up that could change the cause of history?” 

Sansa thought for a moment and then froze.

“No, no you can’t. Not a soldier.”

“Well done little bird you finally got there.”

Tears formed in Sansa’s eyes and she hung her in despair. 

“Why Sandor?” she said looking up at him.

“Because, I’ll be away from Gregor and my father and the rest of my horrid family. It will keep me safe.”

“No it won’t you idiot. It’s a bloody war.” Sansa cried.

“I know that’s why I’m going.”

“What about me. I’ve only just seen you. I can’t lose you forever. You’re my best friend.” 

Sandor grabbed Sansa chin and looked at her in the eyes. 

“I promise I will come home.” 

Sansa stood up and left Sandor on the wall. She knew it was babyish but she didn’t want him to see her cry. When she returned to her mother’s house she found Arya at the table. 

“Why are you crying?” Sansa asked.

It was rare for Arya to cry and when she did it meant something terribly bad. 

“It’s Gendry. He…he said he was going to fight. I can’t lose him. He is the only person I have ever loved like that.”

Sansa rushed over and put her arm around her sister. She had no idea what to say but all she could do was watch. Arya looked up and wiped her eyes.

“You’ve been crying as well.”

“It’s Sandor. He came back today.”

“Why is that so bad?” Arya interrupted.

“I hadn’t finished. He said he too was going to fight.” 

“OH Sansa,” Arya said giving her a hug, “What about Joffrey. He isn’t as well.”

“Yes.” Sansa sobbed. 

They stood there for a while crying and sobbing. Finally Arya broke away and said. 

“Come on. We better not be blubbing all night. We’ve got a dance to go to.”  
“Dance?” Sansa questioned.

“You know. Soldiers dance, the before-war-soldiers-go-off-and-we-all-suffer dance.”

“Oh yeah.” Sansa said.

“How about we get changed now and get there early, so we can stop them from putting their names in.”

Sansa smiled. There still might be a chance of her keeping Joffrey and Sandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please post comments. I would love to hear your ideas on the story so far.


	3. Gone gone gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes you cry. Not being mean.

  
It was beginning to become dusk and Sansa and Arya had arrived at the pub.   
“Ladies,” said Mr. Martell, “You’re a bit early.”  
“Oh sir we came early so we could help.” Arya said kindly.  
“How kind of you. Come on in.”  
The girls entered. The place was empty and bare.   
“Gosh this needs to be cleaned up.” Sansa said.  
A box of bunting and balloons were on the table. They began to put them up and danced along as the band prepared. At around 7:30 pm people started to turn up. When Gendry walked in Arya pounce like a tiger.  
“Wish me luck.” Arya said to Sansa as she dragged Gendry away.   
Sansa stood there for a while waiting. But at 8:00 there still was no sign of Joffrey or Sandor. The queue for signing up was so long it blocked the doorway. Just as it turned 8:30 Joffrey walked in. Sansa ran towards him. Just as she was about to fall over he caught and gave her a hug.  
“How is my little angel?” Joffrey asked.  
“Great thank you. Joffrey could we have word.”   
“Of course.”   
Sansa dragged him to a small back room and shut the door.   
“What’s wrong?” Joffrey asked.  
“It’s just I…I. Idon’twantyoutogotowar.” Sansa stuttered.  
“What was that?” Joffrey asked.  
“I don’t want you to go to war. I love you. It would kill me to lose you.” Sansa started to cry.  
“Oh Sansa I wasn’t intending to go to war. I was upset this morning, it was the only thing that came into my head.”   
“Oh, oh that’s wonderful.” Sansa sighed and fell onto Joffrey’s chest.  
Joffrey pulled Sansa’s chin up to his face and said in a steady voice,  
“I wouldn’t ever leave you. It would kill me also.”  
Sansa leaned up and placed her lips against Joff’s. She kissed him like she would never see him again which was of course not true. She wrapped her hands around his waist and he lifted her up. She fell into his arms and Joff gave her kiss on the cheek.   
“I’ve got to go. Circe isn’t very well.”  
“Send her my love.” Sansa called after Joffrey.  
She exited the room and was about to head over to Arya when she glanced over the soldier line. She took one look and almost keeled over. At the front of the line stood Sandor one away from the pen and paper and Gendry behind him. Sansa had no idea what to do. She had been so wound up with Joffrey that she hadn’t forgotten about Sandor. She couldn’t just go over there and demand he leave the line. It would be counted as cowardly. Jeyne Poole passed her handing out glasses of wine.   
“Jeyne do you mind if…” Sansa said reaching out for the glass.  
“Of course there on the house.”   
Sansa snatched the glass and ran passed the line pushing and shoving men waiting in line. There was a loud shout as she knocked someone over but at that moment she couldn’t care less. She ran towards the desk and threw down the glass. It spilt everywhere, all over the papers. Sansa’s knew Mr. Martell was mad as hell but she had accomplished what she had intended to do.   
“Sansa what is the meaning of this?” Mr. Martell growled.  
“Well I was giving you your glass of wine, on the house, and I tripped on the carpet and it spilt. I am ever so sorry. I can’t believe what an idiot I am.”   
Sandor grunted and she looked at him. His eyes were angry and she could tell he hated her at the moment. Mr. Martell inspected the papers and grimaced.   
“Everybody above 50 is alright but from then on it’s just a black mess.”   
Mr. Martell stopped the band and announced to the crowd,  
“Anyone who has signed this after Jamie Lannister could you please come back as we need to resign as there has been a spillage.”  
Sansa looked like a complete idiot and she felt like one.   
“Sandor would you like to go. You’ve been waiting for some time.”   
Sandor stepped forward and picked up the pen. Sansa froze. He began to write. Tears formed in her eyes and she was about to lose it.   
“Thank you Sandor. Please go over for your medical check. Gendry please.”   
Sansa walked slowly away. Her face was hot and she knew people were beginning to stare at her. There was a pain in her gut and her chest. It felt like a part of her had died just then and was never coming back. Just as she turned the corner, Arya came rushing passed her screaming,  
“Gendry wait please, please don’t do this.”  
Gendry dropped the pen as Arya fled into his arms. There were tears in her eyes and she stuffed her chest into his. Gendry then pulled away and felt around in his pockets. Out of his pocket he pulled a small box made of velvet. Arya turned her head to the side and watched as Gendry opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring. Gendry got on one knee and Arya yelped with excitement.   
"Arya Stark, will give me the honour of being my wife?"   
Arya fell on the floor and yelped again.  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She spoke.  
"Oh and I won't be going to fight." Gendry said quietly.  
Arya smiled and her and Gendry stood up and walked off.   
"Sansa are you alright?" Came a voice behind her.  
Jeyne Poole was there looking worried.  
"Yeah, I'm just a bit hot."   
Sansa walked out into the garden area. By gaining one she had lost one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Joffrey sounds like an angel 


	4. Goodbye's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you trust Sandor? Post your answers at the bottom of the page.

Sansa headed home to her mother early and went to bed earlier than usual. She didn’t usually live with her mother but at that moment she felt it was the best place to be. She curled up in her bed crying wondering what was going to happen. Her dreams were filled with the screams of Sandor dying. The sun fled through the windows signifying it was morning. Sansa pulled on her nightie and headed down for some tea and breakfast. Her mother stared at her while the kettle boiled. 

“Sansa?” her mother spoke in a steely tone.

“Yes mother.” Sansa said trying to keep her cool.

“Don’t yes mother me. I know why you came home early last night. Don’t deny it you knew Sandor couldn’t be persuaded.”

Sansa burst into a flurry of tears.

“I just…just thought if I…I could stop…p…p him then he…he would un…understand.” 

Catelyn gave her hug rocking back and forth.

“I know it hurts but you’ve got to get over it. When your father left to fight I was broken, I wouldn’t speak to anyone. I kept telling myself he would come back to me and when he didn’t well I was in pain. I felt horrible and sick like my stomach was on fire. But I promise Sandor will come back. He’s a strong man.”

Sansa sniffled. She knew her mother was right but she hated to admit it.

“I can’t go to the train station.” Sansa said after a while.

“No Sansa. You must go. Sandor will be looking for you. I’d hate to say this but it might be last time you see him.”

Sansa knew it was foolish to cry so she held it all in.

“You’re right. I should go.” 

Sansa went and got washed and changed. She decided if it was to be the last time Sandor would ever lay eyes on her, she might as well make an attempt to look nice. She found her pink dress and her matching hat and sprayed some expensive perfume over her. She studied herself in the mirror.

“Keep it together girl.” She said aloud.

The station was a fair 15 minutes away so Sansa decided to wear small pumps. She and Catelyn set off. Many people were going to the station and the streets were already full of people. When they got to the station it was crowded to high heaven. The smoke from the train made Sansa choke badly.

“Mother I’m going to go find Sandor.”

Catelyn nodded and Sansa headed into the throng of people. She got pushed and shoved and knocked over but she still carried on. It seemed like she would never find him until she heard a gruff voice telling someone to move out of the way. Sansa rushed towards the voice her mind racing.

“SANDOR.” She shouted.

“Sansa. Oh gods I thought you weren’t coming.” 

He reached out and gave her a pathetic hug. He looked sad and Sansa knew he hated crying.

“Sandor there’s nothing stopping you from getting off this train and coming back.” Sansa pleaded.

“Oh Sansa I need to go. This is my freedom.”

“What?! No this is no freedom, you will die I couldn’t live with myself.” 

“Sansa you wouldn’t understand. You know I’m sorry that I’m leaving you like this.”

“Like what?” Sansa said her voice raising slightly.

“Like a defenceless little girl who is desperate for her friend not to leave.”

“RRR.” Sansa growled.

Sandor laughed loudly. He turned to Sansa and said quietly,

“You know I will come back I promise. Make sure Joffrey takes good care of you.”

Sansa nodded tears forming in her eyes.

“Don’t cry little bird.”

Sansa smiled. She remembered the first time they had met when she had fallen over and grazed her knee and how Sandor had told her not to cry little bird. The memory was so sweet and warming that Sansa momentarily forgot what was happening. The train started up, its engine roaring into power. Sansa took one look at Sandor as he moved away.

“I’ll miss you.” Sansa called after the moving train.

Sandor must have called something back but Sansa missed it. She stepped back and met with her mother who was waving sweetly at the men. Catelyn put her arm around Sansa’s back and they walked off. When they got near home Sansa turned and said,

“Mother I’ll be staying the night at Joffrey’s.” 

“That’s fine honey. He is your husband.” 

Sansa nodded and kissed her mother on the forehead and headed in the direction of Joffrey’s house. It was a magnificent house with a tall gate and flower beds running up the sides. It was beautiful and Sansa loved being there. She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Margaery opened the door. She was Joffrey’s maid and to Sansa she was an angel. She also knew how to make a lovely cup of tea. 

“Hello there Sansa. What a pleasure it is to see you.”

“You too Margaery. Is Joffrey home?” Sansa asked.

“Yes of course. He has been waiting for you. It’s getting dark, do come in.”

Sansa walked in. She had been here many a time but she still couldn’t get over how amazing the corridor was. It stretched for what seemed like forever. 

“Sansa is that you?” came a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

“Joffrey. Oh it’s so good to see you.” Sansa said smiling.

“Are you staying the night? We are married I’d hope you’d stay with me at least.”

“Oh gosh yes. I don’t plan on not being here.” Sansa said.

“Would you like me to show her to the room?” Margaery asked breaking the awkward silence.

“No, no I can do it myself.” Joffrey said.

Sansa followed Joffrey up the stairs. 

“This is our room.” He said pointing to a door at the end of a corridor. 

Sansa nodded and headed in that direction. Joffrey went downstairs and left Sansa to herself. However Sansa never actually opened the door. She touched the handle but couldn’t open the door. 

“Why aren’t you inside?” came an irritated voice.

“I…I can’t. I feel like I’ll be leaving everything I have behind.”

“So,” Joffrey shouted. “You’re my wife now. Get in the room!” 

“Please Joffrey I’ll do it. Please don’t shout.” Sansa whimpered.

“I can bloody well shout when and where I like.” 

Sansa pushed the door open and Joffrey threw her onto the floor. She began to cry. Joffrey grabbed her by the wrist and was about to slap her but he paused. He let go of her grip and slid onto the floor.

“I’m so sorry Sansa. I’m so sorry. I’m such a monster. I guess you can’t forgive me.” Joffrey said.

“Oh Joff don’t beat yourself up about it. Of course I can forgive you.”

Sansa knelt down and lifted his chin up and smiled. 

“Maybe we’ll figure things out. You’re just under stress.” 

Joffrey nodded, got up and headed out. Once Sansa was sure Joffrey was gone she began to shiver and cry. She was afraid. She missed Sandor, he’d know what to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey is right dick head. Nobody likes Joffrey. Well some people do. Shame on you!


	5. Losing Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my attempt at a war setting. I'm not very good at writing them.

Sandor woke up. His eyes were wide and his hair and body was covered in grime. The noise had damaged his hearing and Sandor knew it was worse than he had been expecting. Something whistled pat his ear and made him jump.

“Mate we gotta get ourselves booming.” Theon said from the front.

Sandor knew Theon was trying to be good. He had learnt quite a lot about Theon in the two weeks he had been with the army. Theon was young and intelligent though he didn’t put it to much use. Theon had a girlfriend back home called Jeyne Poole who Sansa happened to be friends with. Theon worked in his father’s bakery most days and he stated that ‘There are many a pretty girl who come to that bakery.” Sandor remembered Theon asking if he had a special lady at home. Sandor said no but did say he had a friend called Sansa. Theon winked and said that one day she’ll come to her senses and get with him. Until then Theon had promised to stick with Sandor as a buddy. Sandor spoke little of Sansa after that incident. It didn’t make things any better for him though. His nights were haunted by the fact that he might not see Sansa again and how Joffrey was treating her. I hurt not being able to help her. 

“Watch out. Bomb at 12 o’clock.” Then shouted. 

Sandor turned the tank and moved. It took a while, the tank was heavy and used lots of energy to manoeuvre it. Sandor thought he was perfect for the job. Theon was machine gunner. They had to work in a cycle. Move forward, shoot, move back, shoot etc… It took time and patience all of which Sandor and Theon lacked. They usually got annoyed with the tank and started hitting it with their fists. It was quite funny to watch unless you were the person doing it. 

“SHOOT!” Sandor shouted as a German rushed passed them. 

The noise blew them away. The poor German was blown to oblivion and a large crater was in the ground now. There machine gun was reloaded but in that moment disaster struck. A blast hit the tank with such force that Sandor was knocked to the back. The tank turned and fell to its side. A hole was now in the roof and the whole place was a wreck. Sandor was shell shocked. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing. For a moment he stood there as the bombs passed over him narrowly missing the tank. Then Sandor regained his consciousness. 

“Theon.” He muttered.

Sandor began to pull away the rubble and the debris of the tank. But there was no sign of Theon. Sandor began to call out hoping Theon would hear him. A moan came from the back of the tank (Or what was left of it). Sandor pulled away the rubble and found Theon laying on the ground in serious pain. His leg was mangled and his face was badly cut. He tried to say something but only blood came out. It wasn’t a pretty sight but Sandor didn’t care. He picked up Theon’s limp body and headed back in the direction of camp. It was a long way back and Sandor was afraid he would never get there. He couldn’t bare it if he didn’t. A life would be lost or maybe two and Sansa. He would never lay eyes on Sansa again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.


	6. Joffrey Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know. I hated writing the first part of this.

“Stop please.” Sansa squealed.

“No this is my house my rules.” Joffrey growled advancing towards her.

Sansa crawled back getting closer and closer to the bed. Joffrey ran forward and kicked her onto the bed.

“You will stay with me tonight. Why don’t you want to love me like this. This is love.” Joffrey cackled.

Sansa tried to free herself struggling and twisting. Joffrey grabbed her hands and slapped her across the face. It felt so painful and stung so bad. Hot tears came out of her eyes and fell onto the blanket. Joffrey grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the floor. He found the scissors that Sansa had been using to cut her hair and slashed at her exposed elbow. Sansa yelped in pain. Blood poured down her arm and dripped onto her dress. Joffrey glared at her.

“So will you get onto the bed?”

Sansa nodded feeling like she had no choice. She clambered into the bed shivering and crying.

“Shut up you little girl.” Joffrey snarled.

Sansa quietened her crying. She was scared. She was alone with a monster of a man on this cold, dark night in a room where only a fate worse than death awaited. Sansa closed her eyes had Joffrey did what he thought was right. His cold hands were on her bare skin and she shivered in fear. All the time she cried out hoping someone would hear. But no one came. Margaery had been sent home by Joffrey’s orders and there was nobody who lived close to Joffrey. Sansa was alone and she was in pain. Joffrey chucked the covers over them and Sansa felt his arms snake around her body. She tried to free herself but it was no use. Joffrey grabbed the back of her bra and unclipped it. Sansa pushed away and landed on the floor. She clutched her clothes to her chest and gave Joffrey one frightened look before she fled the room. At first Joffrey followed her until she got to the bottom of the stairs.

“If you tell anyone girl I will make your life worse than it already is.”

Sansa whimpered and ran out the door. Halfway down the street she realised she had no top on. Sh pulled on the top she had been wearing and ran in the direction of her mother’s house. Joffrey words rang in her ears as she ran. The air was cold and it was pitch black. _What will I say to my mother? I can’t tell her the truth I would die. Who can I tell?_ Sansa hurried up the path and rang the bell. Her mother opened the door looking slightly tired.

“Sansa what? Why are you here?”

“I…I” Sansa stuttered.

“Who is that?” a voice came from inside.

Sansa recognised the voice immediately and made up her excuse.

“I was here to find Arya.”

Her mother let her in and Sansa walked over to where Arya was. Arya had been crying and what seemed like been drinking.

“What’s happened?” Sansa asked sternly.

“It’s…” Arya began but then got lost in an abundance of tears.

“It’s Gendry,” Catelyn said for Arya, “Arya keeps having these nightmares about how Gendry might leave her for the war and Gendry believes…”

“He thinks I don’t trust him. I told him I do and we both got really upset so I came here.” Arya said composing herself.

Sansa looked at Arya with a sad look.

“Arya. You’ve got to believe in Gendry. He won’t leave you for the war. You’re his blooming fiancé. If he thinks you don’t trust him prove to him you do. If this dream happens again just lie to him. Just please don’t ruin your relationship with him.” Sansa said calmly.

Arya sat there for a moment and thought.

“Your right. I’ve been acting like a complete fool.”

Sansa laughed and there was a moment of silence before Catelyn asked,

“So Sansa why are you here?”

“I told you. I was looking for Arya. I wanted to speak with her. You know have a girly chat. I was closet here so I decided to check if she was in.”

“Really. Why don’t you tell me that to my face?” Catelyn asked.

Sansa knew she was done for. Whenever her mother thought she was lying she would ask Sansa to look into her eyes. Sansa always told the truth to her mother’s face. It felt like she was letting her down if she didn’t. She turned and stared right into her mother’s eyes.

“I came over here looking for Arya. I wanted to speak with her.” Sansa said in a robotic tone.

Catelyn nodded and showed Sansa to her room. The night was terrifying and Sansa slept with a terrible nightmare. She was with Joffrey and he was chasing her down the corridor. Sansa fell into the bedroom and Joffrey pushed her onto the bed. He leant close and whispered in her ear.

“I’ll fuck you bloody like I did before.”

Sansa woke up sweating and panting. She calmed herself down and lay awake till the crack of dawn. When the first light of the sun fled through her window Sansa hurried out. She pulled on a knitted jumper and grabbed a pen and paper. She went into the garden and sat under the blossom tree and began to write. While she was awake last night she had decided who she was going to tell. Sandor. He was far away and knew her well enough to know she wasn’t lying. After many failed attempts Sansa finally finished the letter.

 

_Dear Sandor,_

_I hope you are well. I know it’s a silly thing to say but I didn’t know how to start this off. Something has happened and I feel like you’re the only on I can tell. Last night I was with Joffrey and he wanted to abuse me. I refused so he hit me and cut me with scissors. He then tried to unclothe me but I managed to get away before things got out of hand. I feel like I’m a rag doll being used. I’m afraid. At the moment I’m staying with mother but I don’t how long until Joffrey comes and gets me. My dreams are haunted by him. I need you back. I know it sounds selfish and cruel but I need you back. You’re the only one who I have told and you could get revenge on Joffrey for I am incapable of doing such thing. I hope that you can come back. I desperately need you. I have no idea how you could get out of there but I’m sure you’ll find a way. You’re smart like that. I hope that I meet with you soon. But until then goodbye for now._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Sansa._

Sansa put the letter in an envelope and headed to the post box. A weight felt like it had been taken off her shoulders. All she needed now was for that letter to get to Sandor without him dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey rrr Joffrey rrr Joffrey. I could carry on for quite some time.


	7. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a poem that describes Sansan (I made it)  
> There is a pain inside,  
> It consumes the person,   
> Love inhaled and exhaled,   
> And yet to afraid to ask
> 
> There is flash when you see the way he sees you,  
> Life holds still and then....  
> You fall into that endless dream,  
> Your reality is so sweet it hurts.

 

Sansa was desperate. Every morning she waited by the door for the post man. But every day it was either bills, cards or other stuff that didn’t mean much to her. It was early in the morning and Sansa had forced herself out of bed. The sun was barley up and Sansa eyes stung. Her hair was a bird’s nest and she had a drool on her mouth. The door rattled and Sansa walked forward. Her brain felt slow, her legs felt slow, her arms felt slow. She leant down and picked up the wad of paper. There was a bill for the plumbing, a card from her Maergery and… it couldn’t be. Sansa threw the other papers on the floor and teared open the envelope. A yellowing paper fell onto Sansa lap and she began to read.

 

_Dear Sansa,_

_I am not well. My tank buddy Theon Greyjoy died only a few days ago. He was blown up by a bomb. I am traumatised. However, I have read your letter and I am not at all surprised. I told you Joffrey was no good but would you listen. I swear if he lays a finger on you I will make sure he suffers. I can’t believe how violent he was. I thought he was too weak to do anything like that. There is the problem of getting out of here. However being, as you said, the smart guy I am, I have decided to shoot myself in the foot. It will hurt so much but I know you need me and I miss you. When I get back it will take me a few days to recover, from then on I’ll be working as a ground warden in London. I hope I will see you in a few days. Until then please stay away from Joffrey for your own safety._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sandor_

Sansa squealed and ran around the house looking like a complete idiot. She woke up her mother and was so happy she began to cry. Her heart was racing and her mind was a blur. He was coming back and for good. Sansa forgot all about everything for that simple moment and she knew life was back on track. Soon she would be free from Joffrey’s ever closing shadow. To stop her mother from getting any more suspicious than she already was, Sansa went outside. She grabbed her coat and headed for the garden. She sat there for a while the noise of the birds putting her mind at rest. Her body was at peace with the world and she felt so much better. At around lunchtime Sansa decided to head over to Arya’s to tell her the good news. She went the shortcut to save time. As she was about to take a turn Sansa head angry voices. Her mind was processing the voices. It was Gendry and Arya. She took a step closer and listened in. Sansa knew it was rude but she couldn’t help herself.

 

_Gendry:_ “I have to go to war, I can’t live with you always distrusting me.”

_Arya:_ “I love you. I’d trust you with my life.”

_Gendry:_ “This isn’t the same. I feel like you are clinging to me. You know I don’t like that. Why can’t you be the girl I asked to marry me?”

_Arya:_ “I feel like I have changed. Change scares me. I am still the same girl. Please don’t go. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

_Gendry:_ “It’s always the same sentence, isn’t it?”

_Arya:_ “But it’s true.”

 

By that time Arya was in tears and Sansa knew she had to step in but there was no need. Gendry came around the corner and glared at Sansa.

“Back!” Sansa commanded pointing round the corner.

Gendry turned and headed back in the direction she has come. Arya looked up when she heard footsteps.

“Sansa wha…why?” Arya spluttered.

“”Yes I was eavesdropping. However that is not the point.”

Gendry glared at Sansa even more but Sansa ignored him.

“You Gendry Waters need to know that Arya St… Waters loves you. She trusts you with her heart and she will never let you down. She loves you more than she puts across. She hasn’t changed. If you love her you’ll stay. However Arya you need to get your act together. What happened to that girl who would laugh at people when they cried? You know that Gendry will stay with you if you metaphorically stay with him. You too are perfect together.” Sansa breathed heavily.

Gendry looked at Arya with a sad look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” He said looking like he might cry, “I won’t leave you. I promise.”

Arya ran into his arms and sobbed a weak sorry. Sansa decided it was time for her to leave. Just as Sansa came round the corner she was met by the sly face of Joffrey Baratheon. Sansa took a step back and began to feel afraid. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Sansa tried to pull herself away and squirmed but Joffrey would not let go. Sansa heard footsteps from the corner and clung to Joffrey. Arya and Gendry came round their arms on each other’s backs.

“I see you have made up.” Sansa laughed.

Arya nodded and stared at her and Joffrey. She gave Sansa a suspicious look and carried on. As soon as Sansa was sure Arya and Gendry were gone she pushed against Joffrey. He fell onto the floor and Sansa made a run for it. She scraped her shoulder on the wall but carried on. Her mother was out shopping so Sansa let herself in. The room was eerie quiet and Sansa knew she was afraid. She spent the rest of the day in her room trying to calm herself.

“Sandor will be back soon.” She said aloud.

That night all she could think about was Sandor coming back.


	8. Home or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this relates to WW2 (as in hospital wise).

Sansa woke with a start when she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her nightie and fled to the door. Her hair got caught on one of the coat hangers and she yanked it out yelping.

“What’s going on out there?” Catelyn called from her bedroom.

Sansa said nothing and opened the door. A small man in a soldier’s uniform met her eyes.

“Are you Mrs Baratheon-Lannister?” he asked in a squeaky voice.

“Yes Sansa Baratheon-Lannister if that’s what you mean?”

“Yes, I have some news concerning a certain Sandor Clegane.”

“Yes, yes what is it?” Sansa pleaded.

“He has been shot in the foot. He will be attending St. Martians Hospice.”

The man handed Sansa the telegram and she tore it open. It read,

 

_We are sorry to inform you but Sandor Clegane of the Left Ranks has been injured in combat and will be returning back to England in a matter of two days. He will be admitted into St. Martians Hospice where they will begin treatment. With luck Sandor should leave within a few days. He will not be heading back out to war unless he does put himself forward. We thank you for your consideration._

_Lieutenant Lannister_

_12/03/1940_

Sansa stared at the paper.

“What is the date today Sir.” Sansa asked politely.

“14th March Miss.”

Sansa smiled. It was exactly two days after the telegram written. Sansa ran and grabbed her coat and brushed her hair. She came to the door only remembering the man was still there.

“Oh thank you.”

The man nodded and walked down the path. Sansa grabbed her purse and shoved on some shoes.

“Mother I’m going to London with Arya.”

Catelyn groaned and Sansa headed out. She ran all the way to the station and paid for her ticket. Sansa took a seat and smiled as the train started. She was free. She heard a cough next to her and turned to see Arya!

“What are you doing here?” Arya asked shocked.

“I’m…I’m.” Sansa stuttered but Arya carried on speaking.

“Well this is good. I told mother I was going shopping with you nut I’m actually going to buy Gendry something to ease the tension. So how about you?”

Sansa looked at her lap and was about to say something when the train stopped. Sansa looked out and saw it was her stop. Just as she was about to get off, she turned and said to Arya,

“Let’s just say someone’s home.”

Sansa hopped off the train and headed in the direction of the Hospice. She knew her way around as she had been there once before when she went to see her father in hospital. She knew it would bring back bad memories but she had to face it. Sandor was in there waiting for her. She ran up to the door and asked the lady at the desk whether Sandor Clegane could see her. She nodded and got up and showed Sansa the way. The halls were filled with screams and Sansa felt shivers go up her spine. The lady opened a small door and led her in.

“You have 5 minutes.” She said.

Once the lady had shut the door Sansa rushed towards Sandor. He was awake but looked in serious pain. His foot was bandaged but had red spots all over it. Sansa leaned over him and gave him a weak hug. Tears rolled out her eyes as she realised what she had done.

“Oh Sandor I’m so sorry.” Sansa cried.

Sandor moaned and sat up.

“Don’t be little bird. At least you’ll be free from Joffrey now.”

Sansa nodded but still felt tears falling from her eyes. Sandor reached up his hand and wiped away the tears. Sansa smiled weakly as he wiped her tears some more. She pushed his hand away and held it in hers.

“I promise you’ll be fine. Please.” Sansa murmured.

Sandor laughed his voice ringing throughout the room. Sansa smile faded and she scowled at him. He laughed some more. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh along. After about a minute of laughing she finally stopped.

“But seriously get out of here quick.”

“I have good news girl.” Sandor said.

“Telllllllll meeeee.” Sansa said.

“I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. However I will be one crutches.”

Sansa squealed and hugged Sandor tighter.

“That’s wonderful.” Sansa smiled almost reaching her ears.

Sandor laughed and then almost choked.

“Let go please.” He gasped.

Sansa quickly let go and stood up.

“For a fragile little bird you’ve got one tight grip.” Sandor said.

“I am not fragile.” Sansa moaned putting her hands on her hips.

Sandor laughed once again. There was a small knock on the door and a lady told Sansa to leave. Sansa smiled and Sandor and walked out. She was just about to go to the reception when she saw the one person she didn’t want to see in a time like or a time like any time. Joffrey was walking up to the reception desk. Before he could see her Sansa rushed back to Sandor’s room. He sat up as she came crashing in.

“Joffrey here. Can’t get out.” Sansa puffed.

“Over there,” he said pointing to a small door, “There’s a way out that way. The nurses use it.”

Sansa thanked Sandor and rushed over to the door. But before she left she ran towards Sandor bent over and kissed him on the head.

“Thank you.” Sansa whispered and then hurried down the corridor.

Nurse tried to stop her but Sansa just ran passed them. She knocked over a ladies tray of needles but kept on running. A door came into view and Sansa heaved it open. She came onto a small street no idea where she was. Sansa made her way around the Hospice following the walls. When she got to the front she knew where she was. She picked up the pace and ran back to the station. It was another ½ hour till the train got there. Sansa sat on a bench her face in her hands sobbing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Arya standing above her.

“Hey Sandor’s back isn’t he?” she asked taking a seat.

Sansa nodded not up for speaking.

“Well, have look what I got Gendry.”

Arya pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a pair of cufflinks. They were diamond incrusted and had a silver lining.

“They cost me a fortune.” Arya said.

Sansa stared at them for a long time until Arya closed the lid and put them away. The train pulled up and both girls got on. All the way home they didn’t speak to each other. Sansa was too lost in thought to speak. When they arrived Sansa hugged Arya and headed home. She went to bed early still thinking of what to do when Sandor came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting chapter is coming up next.


	9. Break Up's and Make Up's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you find this interesting. :)

Sansa spent the whole of the next day waiting inside the train station. The weather was awful and rain hit the window as Sansa sat waiting.

“Sansa what are you doing here?”

Sansa turned and saw Jeyne Poole standing over her. Jeyne sat down next to Sansa and smiled sweetly.

“So why are you here?”

“Oh someone’s coming home.”

“Is it Sandor?” Jeyne asked smiling.

“How did you know?!” Sansa asked shocked.

“Everyone knows. It has spread round the whole of the town. I suppose you are here to welcome him.”

“Yes, yes. Why are you here may I ask?”

Jeyne’s face dropped and there were small tears. Sansa was confused but put her arm around Jeyne comforting her.

“It’s just…Theon he…he died in Sandor’s arms. I want…t to know whether he…he said anything about m…me.” Jeyne cried.

Sansa sat there still. She was too busy wrapped up in her own little world to notice if anyone else was upset. She had forgotten there were others fighting in this war. She had become so selfish and ignorant. She felt tears fall out her eyes and she knelt down. The pain didn’t stop until the train rolled up. Sansa hopped up and ran outside. The rain was still coming down but Sansa didn’t care. She jogged along the train trying to see if Sandor was there. She began to get to the end of the train and worried that Sandor wasn’t coming back. She got to the end of the train and saw Sandor coming out. He looked weak and pale and was on crutches. Sansa rushed forward and caught him in a hug. He gave a small kiss on the head and he walked off with her hobbling along. It took a few minutes to get to Sandor’s home. Sansa had forgotten what it looked like. It was beautiful. Honeysuckle climbed the wall and flowers lined the path. The sun creeped out the clouds shining on Sandor’s house. It was almost a sign of hope. Sansa smiled as Sandor went inside. She stood by the door as he unlocked it. Sandor turned and stared at Sansa for a while.

“What?” Sansa said blushing.

“Oh nothing. Just…ahhhhh don’t worry.”

“What?”

“It’s just I was thinking that it would be nice if you lived here with me. If we were together all the time. I just want to know you’re safe.”

Sansa smiled. She leaned and her lips locked with Sandor’s. His hand reached the back of her neck and she stayed there kissing Sandor. Sansa opened her eyes and she stared at Sandor his eyes gleaming. Eventually she pulled away laughing.

“I would happily stay here with you. Forever.”

Sandor reached for her again but Sansa pulled away.

“Hold on a sec, I’ve just got to go and do something.”

Sansa hurried down the path and ran straight for Joffrey’s house. She want afraid of him anymore. He couldn’t hurt her, she had Sandor. She rang the doorbell and stood there patiently. After about 5 minutes Sansa lost her patience. She kicked open the door and hurried inside. Sansa ran up the stairs and went straight to Joffrey’s room. She could hear strange noises inside and was a bit wary about going. But she carried on. She crashed in just to add affect. On the bed she saw Margaery naked on the bed on top of Joffrey. They were kissing and Sansa recoiled. Margaery turned and saw Sansa standing there

“Oh my god!” she shouted.

Margaery jumped of Joffrey and headed behind the screen. Joffrey sat up looking t Sansa with a slight smirk on his face.

“Sansa I…I…” he blurted.

“Oh save your pitiful excuses. I’ve had enough with you. I want a divorce and you have no say in the matter or I’ll tell everyone what you did to me.”

“Sansa I just needed to…” Joffrey said motioning towards Margaery.

“Oh it’s not just this. You hurt me and abused me. You raped me. I’m not going to have it anymore. Goodbye Joffrey Baratheon-Lannister. You can carry on fucking Margaery here in peace now.” Sansa shouted.

She turned and slammed the door behind her and rushed out. The air was cold but Sansa didn’t notice. It felt as if she was free. As if chains had been taken off her legs and arms. She ran all the way back to Sandor’s and she almost ran into the door. She knocked loudly and Sandor opened it. Sansa however hadn’t noticed this and punched Sandor in the stomach. He caught her hand and pulled her inside.

“What did you do little bird?” Sandor asks sitting down.

“I just went to Joffrey and made a formal divorce. I am free from him.”

Sandor stared at Sansa his mouth open.

“Are you sure you did that?”

“I’m sure. Really.” Sansa laughed.

“Well I have something to ask you.”

Sansa sat as Sandor got up and felt around in his pocket. He then got on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Sansa’s mind raced, it felt like there were fireworks going off in her head. A smile crept her mouth but she tried to act confused.

“Sansa Stark.” Sandor said.

_He called me by my true name._

“Will you give me the honour of being my wife?”

Sansa rushed forward and sat on Sandor’s lap.

“Yes oh yes.” Sansa said giggling.

She leant in and gave Sandor a hard kiss. Sansa pulled away often to say yes. It felt amazing. Somehow Sandor had managed to pull Sansa into his room. Sansa didn’t care though. Sandor pulled off his top and Sansa smiled when she saw his muscularity. Sansa laughed as Sandor struggled with her bra. After a while Sandor got it off. Sansa lips crashed into Sandor’s and her body moved with Sandor’s as he rolled underneath her. Sansa knew it was wrong to do this after she had divorced someone but then she reminded herself this was Joffrey. He was probably making out with Margaery. Sansa couldn’t believe that girl. But then again she couldn’t believe anything. Sansa lay on Sandor’s chest and soon fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you break up with someone and then you make out with someone else. Unless you've broken up with Joffrey then it's just sick.


	10. It is all lost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a real plot twist here. Enjoy ;)

 

_12 Weeks Later_

 

Sandor was getting worried. Sansa said she would be back by 8pm but it was way past 10pm already. It had just been Arya and Gendry’s wedding and Sansa had told Sandor that sh was going round Arya’s to have a talk. Sandor obviously wasn’t invited and he wasn’t very fond of parties so he headed home. He ran his fingers through his hair. Sandor wasn’t a very patient person. He grabbed his coat and headed out. His instincts told him to go to Arya’s. The only problem was he had no idea where it was. Instead he went to Catelyn’s house. He had only been there once and he wasn’t sure if Catelyn liked him. He ran to the door and knocked loudly.

“Sandor darling what’s the matter?” Catelyn said looking really tired.

“It’s just Sansa she hasn’t come home yet and I was wondering if you knew where she was.”

“Isn’t she round Arya’s house?”

“Umm…” Sandor murmured.

“It’s over by Westside Creek. Is there anything else you need?”

“No thank you.” Sandor said heading down the path.

Sandor had got to the end of the path when Catelyn called.

“I know you don’t think I like you but you are the best thing that has happened to my daughter and that does make me like you.”

Sandor smiled and headed to Westside Creek. It was pitch black and Sandor could not see anything. However, Sandor had been clever and brought a torch with him. The ground was suddenly bathed with a faint glow and Sandor hurried on. Sandor had only been to Westside Creek once when he was very young and he remembered how beautiful it was. There were blossom trees leaning over the path from both sides creating almost a tunnel. The Blackwater River ran alongside the path ad fish would almost jump out of the water. You could smell fresh bread from the bakers and the street was filled with an abundance of people. But in the dark the atmosphere was different. The trees looking like haunting shadows out for their prey. The water noise was like a creepy figure scaring you. There was no smell of the bakers nor the sound of joyful voices. The air felt eerie and still. Sandor looked around. Catelyn hadn’t given him the exact house number but there were only two houses on Westside Creek so Sandor didn’t really have to look around much. He headed up to the first house and Jeyne Poole answered. Sandor thought that maybe Jeyne would know where Sansa was.

“Jeyne do you know where Sansa is?”

“No sorry. I thought she was at Arya’s?”

“I’ll go check there now. Thank you.”

Sandor turned and just as he was about to go into the next house, Jeyne called,

“Did Theon say anything about me when he died?”

Sandor turned. His hands felt clammy and his body got colder. He knew he should tell Jeyne but he knew she would be in more pain. There was moment when nothing was to be heard, not even the wind made a noise. Sandor finally said something.

“He said tell Jeyne that I am to marry her when we may be reunited, whether it be on Earth or up above.”

Jeyne stood there motionless. Sandor swore she almost swayed. Her eyes seemed lost. It look like she was going to say something but all that came out was a small squeak. She turned and slammed the door behind her. Sandor could hear quiet sobbing coming from the house. He knew he shouldn’t linger so he carried onto the next house. It was a large house and it felt haunted as Sandor came near. It took around 5 minutes for someone to answer the door. Arya came to the door wrapped in a towel and with wet hair dripping onto her face.

“Sandor! What are you doing here? I thought you were Sansa.”

“Wait she’s not here?” Sandor said his heart stopping.

“No why? She was heading back to your place.”

“How long ago did she leave?” Sandor said desperate hoping that when he was at Catelyn’s she had headed home.

“About 2 hours ago.”

Sandor felt sick. His face fell into his hands and he crumbled into the floor. Arya bent down and said,

“What’s wrong?”

Sandor took some time before answering.

“She hasn’t come home and I have no idea where she is.” Sandor said trying not to cry.

“Oh gods. Look try look around some other people’s houses. If not then go home and check if she’s there. If not come straight back here and we’ll go have a search around. I’ll make a list of people’s house numbers. Okay.”

Sandor nodded and got up. Arya took 10 minutes getting the list and handed it to Sandor.

“Please find her.”

Arya looked close to tears. Sandor headed down the path and he could hear the door shut behind him. Sandor tried Daenerys’ house first but she said she hadn’t seen Sansa since the wedding. He then went to Jamie’s house but he said the same. He tried a whole load of other houses but they all came out with the same answer. He even tried Joffrey’s house but Maergery just told him that Sansa hadn’t been seen here for a long time. Sandor lost all hope. He did what Arya said and headed home. It was around 1 in the morning and Sandor was terribly tired but he knew he needed to find Sansa. He got out his key and turned the lock. He knew it was a long shot thinking Sansa was home but he couldn’t help feeling a small glimmer of hope. As he got in he heard a slight muffled sound coming from the dining room. He picked up his umbrella and headed in that direction. It was bad enough losing Sansa let alone being robbed. As he entered something shiny caught his eye. Feeling like it was the most sensible idea Sandor turned on the light. What met his eyes was worse than anything Sandor could have imagined. Sansa had been gagged and was tied to a chair. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. But the worst thing of all was the knife pointing at her neck. And the owner of this knife was no other than… Joffrey Baratheon-Lannister. Sandor insides flipped he had no idea what to do. He swallowed hard. Sandor was afraid not for himself but for Sansa. The air was silent until Joffrey let out what seemed like a cackle.

“Well, well, well. Maybe your luck has turned Sansa.”

“What do you want Joffrey? Let go of her.” Sandor growled.

Joffrey smirked turned into something of a snarl.

“No. This is my prize and you stole her from me. Now I’m going to steal her from you but much better than that so much better.”

Joffrey began to laugh again high and loud.

“Let go of her.” Sandor said advancing forward.

Joffrey dug the knife into Sansa’s neck a bit more. Sansa squirmed and muffled screams came from her mouth.

“Naughty you don’t won’t your little precious get hurt would we?”

“What do you want Joffrey?”

“Oh nothing much. I want you to go far away from here no wait. I want you to join the war again. You aren’t allowed to send any letters to her,” Joffrey said digging the knife in a tad more, “And you aren’t to see here till the war is over that’s if you ever make it home.”

Sansa looked at Sandor and shook her head violently.

“Oh and if you even dare to think about calling the police, she will die.”

“You wouldn’t have the guts to do it.”

“No but I’m sure my friend here would.”

From out of the shadows came Meryn Trant. He was beefy, tall and muscular and very strong. Sandor remembered how good Meryn Trant was in a fight. He could tear the heads of the enemy’s throats and pop out someone’s eyeballs. Normally Sandor could take Meryn down easily he knew all of Meryn’s weaknesses but the only problem was Sandor’s leg. He knew Meryn would deliberately aim for his weak leg meaning Sandor would be paralysed. It made sense not to fight. If he crumbled then Sansa would die and he couldn’t risk that.

“Oh and if you fail if you agree to the fight then Sansa will die painfully.” Joffrey laughed.

A hook came down from the ceiling. Sandor’s heart stopped.

“Meryn will attach this hook to the inside of her shoulder blade and then YANK she’s up in the air hanging on by the remnants of her shoulder. Then Meryn will break her neck. And I will make you watch this all the way till the end.

Sandor stood feeling seriously sick. He knew if he went out to war now he would surely die. But he couldn’t lose Sansa that would be worse than dying. He took one last look at Sansa and snarled at Joffrey.

“Fine!”

He turned and stood at the door. He waited until Sansa was untied and ungagged. Joffrey fled out the window followed by Meryn who looked slightly annoyed. Sansa got up from the chair.

“Sandor please.” She whimpered.

But Sandor just turned and walked and walked out the door. Sansa was screaming behind him. He took one last look. He looked at the house, the windows roof and chimney. Then he looked at Sansa she was curled up in a ball at the doorstep, rocking and crying. It was horrible to watch, Sandor wanted to go over there and comfort her, but he couldn’t. He turned and headed straight for the town hall. His soul had been left at that house along with his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. There worst is yet to come. Did anyone notice my Sherlock Holmes reference.


	11. By that Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last ever chapter. I hope you enjoy :) Have tissues at the ready.

 

It had been 8 months since Sandor’s departure and Sansa was unwell. She hadn’t left Sandor’s house for a long time. She would just stay in the warm and cosy bed until she was hungry and then she would return to the bed. Today however was different. Sansa knew if she carried on like this then she would lose the plot. She could already feel her body shutting down. The thing she needed was fresh air. Sansa got out of bed. She almost collapsed her legs wobbly and shaky. She managed to get to the bathroom without falling on her face. It had been ages since Sansa had looked in a mirror and she was surprised when she did. Her face was pale and pasty. Her eyes were covered in bags and her hair was a mess. She decided to cover herself in powder knowing it would cover most things up. She then went for the hairbrush. After many owww’s and yelps it finally became bearable. Many things had happened over the past 8 months. Joffrey had been round once or twice checking if she had sent any letters to Sandor. Of course Sansa wanted to but she didn’t want Joffrey hurting her again. She realised that after the first time she sent a letter. Sansa thought she could get away with it but she was more than wrong. Joffrey had come over and pulled out all her draws. Sansa had hidden it very well behind the toilet but Joffrey found it. He tore up the letter and smacked Sansa across the face. He had then tied her to the bed and took of his clothes and Sansa’s as well. He hurt her all night long. Sansa never sent a letter again. Sansa went into the bedroom and opened the window. Fresh glorious air came flooding through. It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky and birds could be heard like little fairies. The flowers were in bloom and everything seemed calm and peaceful. Sansa got dressed into a small floral dress and some sandals. She knew what she was going to do. Her mother had been away on holiday to Cornwall and Sansa would love to see her. She packed some food into a basket along with ice cold lemonade. Sansa grabbed her large hat and headed outside. It was warm and refreshing and Sansa felt almost like she had come back to life. A smile crept her face when she saw all her friends come to great her. Her life was back on track and she felt amazing. Sansa saw Joffrey and slunk into the street she wasn’t ready for him yet. When she got to Catelyn’s house she felt like a weight had come off her shoulders. She ran to the door like it was the last place on earth. Her mother was shocked to see her.

“Sansa what’s up?”

“Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to come have a picnic with me?” Sansa said holding up her picnic basket.

“Of course just let me get my hat.”

Catelyn came back 3 seconds later holding a large hat and a cake.

“We need some cake.” She said smiling.

Sansa laughed and they headed to Mulberry Field. It was large field covered in bluebells and daffodils. At the moment all you could see was a sea of blue and yellow. It was the gorgeous with the sun glowing on some parts and not on others. She and Catelyn managed to find a small spot of grass and they set up.

“It is a glorious day isn’t it?” Catelyn said biting into her sandwich.

“Yes. It’s really nice. It just seems so peaceful.”

Catelyn nodded and the proceeded to spill lemonade on her.

“Mother.”

“Sorry darling. Oh it seems as if a bee likes your hair.”

Sansa heard a buzzing behind her ear. She screamed and ran around swatting her arms around her. Catelyn sat there laughing. The bee decided to eventually leave Sansa alone and she sat down next to her mother. Everything was going fine and they were beginning to tuck into some cake when a man came walking towards them. It was the man that had given Sansa the telegram about Sandor’s foot. Sansa’s heart stopped, she didn’t know what to expect. Was Sandor coming back, had he gone missing, was he dead. Sansa ran towards the man knocking over some sandwiches in the process.

“Sir what has happened?” Sansa called.

The man hurried to meet her and handed her the telegram. He looked close to tears and Sansa’s heart went kind of funny.

“We are very sorry Mrs Clegane.”

Sansa ripped open the telegram and what met her eyes killed her. Tears fled from her eyes. Her heart stopped dead and her breathing was reduced to a small huff and puff. Sansa crumpled to the ground and almost had a fit. Catelyn walked over and took the letter from Sansa’s grasp. It read,

 

_We are very sorry to inform but Sandor Clegane of the Left Ranks has been found dead in combat. He was a great soldier and has helped us greatly to thrive to win this war. We are truly sorry for your loss. We thank you for your consideration._

_Lieutenant Lannister_

_16/08/1940_

 

Sansa grabbed her mother’s top and pulled it close to her face and cried into it. The man stood there motionless.

“Thank you sir.” Catelyn said after a while.

He nodded and turned away. Sansa looked at the envelope the telegram had come in and she put it in the basket to throw away later. Catelyn lifted her up and carried all the way home. Sansa cried all the way and people gave her strange looks until Catelyn just nodded and everybody seemed to understand. Sansa felt like a child. She felt insecure now defenceless. Life was over. Sansa Clegane wanted to die there and then. Catelyn took Sansa to Sandor’s house and rested her on the bed. Sansa grabbed the envelope once Catelyn had gone and began to tear. It was thicker than she thought. Very thick. She had a look inside and there was another piece of paper. She took it and smiled slightly. I was from Sandor. The last ever letter he would ever send to her.

 

_Dear Sansa,_

_It has been a while since I have written to you but I don’t want Joffrey to hurt you so I’m going to send this at the end of the war, if there is ever one. I really miss you. When I go to sleep you are all I think about. To be honest if it weren’t for you then I would have gone completely mad. I hope that you are well and aren’t staying inside all the time for you know how much I wouldn’t like that of you. Keep smiling like you used to and I promise we’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day. I love Sansa and I hope you love me too. This may be goodbye. Things are getting worse but I know you’ll be good for me. Please take care of everything and everybody around you. Goodbye Sansa Clegane. Stay Strong._

_Yours Deeply_

_Sandor Fucking Clegane._

Sansa laughed at the end sentence. Her eyes welled up with tears and her face went red. A small whimper came out. She curled up in a ball and wished away in her sleep. The morning brought nothing but pain. Sansa went over to Arya’s to see if she could talk but Arya was out so Sansa headed to her mothers. She hugged Sansa until there was no breath left inside of her.

“Mother what did you do to get over father’s death?”

“I wrote a poem. It helps you should try it.”

Sansa went to the dining room and shut the door. She took out a pen and paper and began to write. After many failed attempts and bin filled to the brim with paper, Sansa had a final peace.

 

When the day is gone and no words are song,

I will think of you.

 

When the light is out and there is no one to me tight,

I will think of you.

 

Your beating heart like the wings of a bird,

Keeping me close to home.

Will ring through my ears,

Until we’re alone.

 

Your eyes are like stars,

Glinting all day.

No one will stop me,

From standing in your way.

 

 

When the day is gone and no words are song,

I will think of you.

 

When the light is out and there is no one to me tight,

I will think of you.

 

If I could I’d make a statue of you,

So big and tall.

I wouldn’t change a thing,

And I’d stand you in the hall.

 

Remember when we met by the creek,

With a smile on your face.

I felt alive,

My heart began its race.

 

When the day is gone and no words are song,

I will think of you.

 

When the light is out and there is no one to me tight,

I will think of you.

 

You’ve always been there,

To stop me from going insane.

Because guess what,

You’re my Clegane.

 

Sansa Clegane xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> I'd like to thank everybody who has read this and left comments and kudos and I thank you all. You are what keeps me going. My fanfic emus. ~ ThegirlofFanfics xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Sandor is the heart and soul. The one that keeps us steady. But when we think do we really care if Sandor if Sandor love is truly ready.


End file.
